dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman (film)
Wonder Woman is a movie currently filming and is the fourth film in the DC Extended Universe about Princess Diana becoming Wonder Woman. Cast *Gal Gadot as Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor *Lucy Davis as Etta Candy *Connie Nielsen as Hippolyta *Saïd Taghmaoui as a to-be-confirmed character *Robin Wright as a to-be-confirmed character *Danny Huston as a to-be-confirmed character *David Thewlis as a to-be-confirmed character *Ewen Bremner as a to-be-confirmed character *Elena Anaya as a to-be-confirmed character References to the broader DC Extended Universe *Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman appears. *Steve Trevor is introduced. *Etta Candy is introduced. *Hippolyta is introduced. Production History In January 2001, producer Joel Silver approached Todd Alcott to write a Wonder Woman screenplay, with Silver Pictures backing the project.[39] Early gossip linked actresses such as Angelina Jolie, Beyoncé Knowles, Sandra Bullock, Rachel Bilson, Nadia Bjorlin, Megan Fox, and Catherine Zeta-Jones to the role of Wonder Woman.[40] Leonard Goldberg, speaking in a May 2001 interview, named Jade Rester as a strong candidate for the project.[41] Bullock claimed that she was approached for the role, while wrestler Chyna expressed interest. Turning down the part in the past, Lucy Lawless indicated that she would have been more interested if Wonder Woman was portrayed as a "flawed hero."[42] The screenplay then went through various drafts written by Alcott, Jon Cohen, Becky Johnston, and Philip Levens.[43] By August 2003, Levens was replaced by screenwriter Laeta Kalogridis.[44] In March 2005, Warner Bros. and Silver Pictures announced that Joss Whedon would write and direct the film adaptation of Wonder Woman.[46] Whedon's salary was reported to be between $2 to $3 million.[47] Since Whedon was directing Serenity at the time, and required time to research Wonder Woman's background, he did not begin the screenplay until late 2005.[48] According to Joel Silver, the script would cover Wonder Woman's origin and include Steve Trevor: "Trevor crashes on the island and they go back to Man's World."[49] Silver wanted to film Wonder Woman in Australia once the script was completed.[50] While Whedon stated in May 2005 that he would not cast Wonder Woman until he finished the script,[51] Charisma Carpenter[52] and Morena Baccarin[53] expressed interest in the role. After nearly two years as script-writer, Whedon had not managed to write a finished draft. "It was in an outline, and not in a draft, and they executives didn't like it. So I never got to write a draft where I got to work out exactly what I wanted to do."[54] In February 2007, Whedon departed from the project, citing script differences with the studio.[55] Whedon reiterated: "I never had an actress picked out, or even a consistent front-runner. I didn't have time to waste on casting when I was so busy air balling on the script." Whedon stated that with the Wonder Woman project left behind, he would focus on making his film Goners.[55] According to an August 2008 article in The Wall Street Journal, featuring Warner Bros. president Jeff Robinov speaking about their DC property films, a Wonder Woman film is among other superhero films currently in "active development." In February of 2010 it was reported that Warners is expected to announce its DC slate in the coming months populated by characters like The Flash and Wonder Woman." In an interview with LA Times, Robinov announced that director of the Batman franchise Christopher Nolan would be the overseer if such a film was to be made due to his success at the helm of the Batman series as well as "godfather" of the Superman film series. Robinov later hinted that many actresses's were contacted including Megan Fox and Nicole Kidman. Warner chairman and CEO Barry Meyer says that a Wonder Woman film is in development. Nicolas Winding Refn has been interested on directed the film. Bronson helmer fancies Wonder Woman EXCLUSIVE: Nicolas Winding Refn Explains His Wonder Woman Movie According to Fox News.com, Warner Bros are Indeed developing a Wonder Woman movie which is slated for release in 2013 and according to Warner Bros, the villain of the film will be an entirely new one.New Wonder Woman Loses Patriotic Costume in Favor of 'Globalized' Duds X-Men producer Lauren Shuler Donner told Scifiwire.com that she's campaigning to produce the Wonder Woman film.X-Men producer begs DC Comics: Let me do Wonder Woman Batman Begins and The Dark Knight writer David S. Goyer is rumored to be involved with the film as a director or a writer.Rumor: David S. Goyer, 'Wonder Woman' Film, 2013, Go! Trivia *January 2001 Silver Pictures approached Todd Alcott to write a Wonder Woman script. He was replaced in August 2003 with Laeta Kalogridis. Later in March 2005 Joss Whedon was hired to not only write but also direct the film, but in February 2007 he left due to creative differences. *Kate Beckinsale, Sandra Bullock, Mischa Barton, Rachel Bilson, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Jessica Biel, Eva Green and Christina Hendricks were considered to play the lead role. *This film is the start of a planned trilogy for Wonder Woman. *Kathryn Bigelow, Catherine Hardwicke, Mimi Leder, Karyn Kusama, Julie Taymor and Tricia Brook were up to direct the film, before Michelle MacLaren took the job. Gallery Wonder_Woman_Film_Still.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_2.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_3.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_4.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_5.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_6.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_7.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_8.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_9.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_10.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_11.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_12.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_13.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_14.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_15.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_16.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_17.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_18.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_19.JPG Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Wonder Woman GG.jpg Wonder Woman Set.jpg Wonder Woman Set2.jpg Wonder Woman Set3.jpg Wonder Woman Set4.jpg Wonder Woman Set5.jpg Wonder Woman Set6.jpg Wonder Woman Set7.jpg Videos DC's Legends of Tomorrow Their Time Is Now Promo (HD) Special DC Films Presents Dawn of the Justice League Trailer The CW WONDER WOMAN part from the Featurette Dawn of Justice League References External links *Wonder Woman IMDB Wonder Woman (film) 1 Wonder Woman (film) Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Upcoming Films